<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naked by OnlyZouzou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065845">Naked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyZouzou/pseuds/OnlyZouzou'>OnlyZouzou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kitchen Sex, Professor Bellamy Blake, Smutty Saturday, TikTok, but not really, naked challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyZouzou/pseuds/OnlyZouzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching videos of the naked challenge on TikTok was fun at first, but when Clarke began to wonder how Bellamy would react and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't react at all, it wasn't really fun anymore...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Smutty Saturday! </p>
<p>This is my first contribution to smutty Saturday and I'm so glad to have something to post for it, for once! </p>
<p>A big thank you to Lili who beta-ed this story.</p>
<p>Hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do I walk around naked too often?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy chokes on his sip of coffee, takes a few seconds to wipe the outline of his mouth with his napkin before the burning brown drops can stain his white shirt, then looks up at his fiancée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke stands in the doorway of their kitchen door and stares at her phone screen as she rephrases her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think I'm shameless?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man takes a closer look at his partner. The bath towel hastily tied around her still wet body (and leaving little room for imagination), the long blond hair she has wrapped in a messy bun and whose wild locks drip over her shoulders, the water still lingering in the hollow of her collarbones. She's gorgeous. Sinful. Bellamy knows that if he stands up and crosses the few steps between them, he will smell the flowery scent of her favorite soap from her morning shower. The droplets that sprinkle her creamy skin are still tenderly caressing her neck before getting lost in her cleavage. He is so fascinated by the path they take that he only realizes he hasn't answered Clarke's question when she calls his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bellamy, are you listening to me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head slightly before redirecting his thoughts to their present conversation rather than to the fantasies he imagines himself realizing with her in the future. However, he soon realizes that he has nothing to respond to his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand why you're asking me this question," he finally admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke seems frustrated by his reply and strangely, almost shy all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, come here," he asks, opening his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She comes to stand right next to him and shows him the screen of her phone while explaining :</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's stupid, I know, but there's this "naked challenge" going on right now on social media. At first, it made me laugh, and then I ended up wondering how you would react if you were seeing me naked in front of you all of a sudden, and the more I asked myself, the more I wondered if you would react as much as those."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy removes his brown eyes from Clarke's pouty face to watch the recap video she shows him. He has to admit that some of these reactions are indeed rather funny. Some people are astonished at the surprise their partners give them, but others give up everything they do to get up and go to them. It's quite cute and harmless. The focus is on the people's reactions and not on the naked person filming. So Bellamy doesn't know exactly how to answer Clarke's question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first instinct, of course, is to feel guilty. However, he is confident that in six years of relationship, the way he looks at Clarke has lost none of its initial fire. He's still very in awe of her, whether she's naked, partially undressed, or dressed from head to toe. He has always been able to express the love and desire he feels for her without even needing words. Perhaps he got too deep into their daily routine. Maybe he didn't pay enough attention to her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man pulls himself together before his thoughts can continue to drown in self-pity. No, Clarke's question is not about him. It's about her. It is to her that he must turn his thoughts at this moment. Still, he can't help but try to reassure her about how he feels about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know how sexy I find you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles while rolling her eyes, an adorable mannerism that immediately makes Bellamy want to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I know," she replies with the certainty of someone who has heard these exact words hundreds and hundreds of times before and said them back at least as many times. "But- I don't know- these videos make me doubt myself, question my seductive powers, I guess?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy is trying to understand, really he is, but here he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Clarke is the most beautiful, smart, and strongest creature he has ever met. She would have been able to seduce him even if he had been blind and deaf, even in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he's thinking, the young woman does too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just, let's say you're playing video games-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been more than five years since I sold my last console, Clarke," he can't help but interrupt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she corrects, and Bellamy can't help but notice the way his dick twitches to the title but tries his best to stay focused on what Clarke says afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's say you're grading papers, so-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Much closer to reality, yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I walked in like this, suddenly, in front of you, completely naked, what would your reaction be? Would you be as surprised as these people?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy bites his lip. His first instincts shout out to him to flatter the beauty and sex appeal of the woman he loves, to try to soften the disappointment that the truth he's about to tell will certainly provoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because "surprised" isn't the right word here. Aroused? Yes. Turned-on? Definitely. Surprised? Not really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spins on his stool to face her, then puts his arms around her waist. At this perfect height, she blends into the gap between his legs and her blue eyes melt into his as he gently says to her:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke's expression falls, and a disappointed but resigned pout appears on her features. Immediately, Bellamy keeps going:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I don't see how that's a bad thing, Clarke. And it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. We've been together for more than six years. I know your body by heart, babe. And it's still driving me crazy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frees her waist from his arms, then touches her collarbone with his index finger, follows a drop of water dripping down her throat, then brings his finger to his lips. In front of him, the young woman shivers, her eyes fixed on his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I keep learning every day. Every curve," he says, now running his palm on the side of her breast over the white towel she is wearing. "Every crease," he whispers, pressing the fingers of his other hand on the hollow of her beautifully marked waist. "I'll never get tired of you, love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her blue eyes are shining as he tears his gaze from her mesmerizing body to meet them. Her voice shakes slightly when she answers:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no doubt... But- this surprise, this shock, I will never be able to provoke them in you. Not anymore..." she sulks. "Maybe I should try to revive the spark by covering myself more? By wearing nightgowns at night? By showing a little less skin?" she asks aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Bellamy must force himself to remember that this discussion is not about what he wants, but what Clarke could do to feel better. And if Bellamy is convinced these are not the right solutions for her, he must let her draw her conclusions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like that?" he chooses to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke frowns in a scowl that he refrains from erasing with a thousand kisses. Bellamy has never met a woman more comfortable with her body than Clarke Griffin. The way she knows how to make the most of every asset she has, and how she embraces what society sees as her flaws to use them as her strengths. Clarke is simply beautiful, inside and out, but most of all, she is perfectly comfortable with who she is, inside and out, and Bellamy knows how rare that is. How lucky he is that she chose him between the thousand boys - </span>
  <em>
    <span>and girls</span>
  </em>
  <span> - she could have had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, prudery has never really been part of her vocabulary. As far back as Bellamy's memories go, she, for example, always slept naked, hating the elastics, straps, and rubbing of fabrics that disturbed her sleep. She, by the way, very quickly convinced Bellamy to adopt the same habit. Even if to say that it was torture for him would be a lie...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regularly, the young woman walks around in her birthday suit in their apartment. From the bedroom to the bathroom to take her shower. From the bathroom to the living room because she forgot the small portable speaker that she uses as a radio. This routine had already caused Bellamy several moments of panic at the time when their windows did not have curtains and thus provoked the purchase of said curtains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalls several strip poker games that he and their friends had lost, knocked out by Clarke's ability to feel no discomfort about taking her clothes off in public. And he doesn't even mention the nighttime getaways they all made to the nearest beach when the heat waves hit during summer. Hell, they met at one of these. There, naked in the ocean, only lit by moonlight. To say that Bellamy wasn't looking forward to telling this story to their future children was an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the same vein, he can't stop his mind from wandering to all the times he and Clarke would meet their friends at the bar or nightclub and she would surprise him by "forgetting" to wear her underwear. If she wanted to buzz on social media, she should have filmed Bellamy's expression as she slipped her panties into his jeans pocket while they were getting out of the cab, or as she smoothly slid the young man's hand from her knee to her thigh and then from her thigh to her bare crotch as they chatted casually with friends around a table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, his mind stops wandering as Clarke answers his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so, no. I'd like to see that look on your face, but I like the way I look naturally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like that part of you, too," he adds, kissing the corner of her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so cheesy," she laughs before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy's hands rest on her back and gently caress the young woman's shoulders. As his fingers and palms stroke her still damp skin, the tension in her muscles loosens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that this is just one social network among many? In a few weeks, no one will remember this trend. And most of these videos are probably fake, or even if they're real, maybe they're couples who've only been together for a short time, or maybe all these women aren't used to showing themselves naked like that? There are all sorts of different explanations for this. Questioning yourself for something that's not in your control is only going to hurt you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," she mumbles in the hollow of his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Clarke," he adds because despite their six years together, that's something he'll never get tired of telling her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, she drops a kiss on his neck, and this time it's him that shivers. She smothers a laugh as she traces his chills with the tip of her nose, which only triggers more as her warm breath caresses his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like I'm having quite an effect on you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, she knows exactly what she's doing by using that word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you're wearing just a tiny towel after all," he replies, looking at her bare skin and plunging neckline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can continue this conversation in the bedroom if you like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke follows her suggestion with a flutter of her eyelashes and wanders her hands over his chest before attaching her lips to his throat. Bellamy is tempted to say yes. Needless to say, all this discussion and the memories it brought back from all the times Clarke had left aside her shame for the sake of her pleasure had a certain effect on him. However...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to. But I have class this morning and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgets the rest of his sentence when Clarke's towel falls at his feet in a light rustle and whispers, her voice charged with the same desire that overwhelms him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's do it here, then. We wouldn't want you to be late, Professor Blake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words have the desired effect, and Clarke has barely laid her hands on him to untie his belt buckle that he is already half hard. He meets her halfway for a fiery kiss in which their tongues mix. He pulls his lips away from hers only to attach them to her neck before gently moving them over her throat and then the birth of her breasts. One of his hands gets lost down her back to her ass while the other cups one of her breasts. Clarke moans as he rolls the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, my love," he whispers just before taking it in his mouth. "So sexy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nipple rises under his warm breath and Clarke moans, dipping her fingers into Bellamy's brown curls as his mouth closes on her other breast. This time, she pulls slightly on the locks wrapped around her fingers, moans even louder and this sound overwhelms him, almost dizzying him with lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You drive me crazy, Clarke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is taken by surprise when her hand closes on his shaft. Focused on her chest, he didn't realize that she had finally managed to untie his belt, undo the button of his pants and pull down his fly. She slips one hand under the elastic of his boxer shorts and her expert fingers quickly find his cock, already hard. It's his turn to moan when she grasps it in her palm and strokes with her thumb the few drops of precum that are already dripping from it. Finally, she brings her finger to her lips and sensually sucks the skin of her thumb under the almost entirely black eyes of her companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's all it takes for Bellamy to get him out of his trance. He captures her lips again when suddenly rising from the stool. The abrupt height difference between him and Clarke causes the young woman to arch backward, her arms wrapped around Bellamy's neck to hold herself back. His pants slip off his hips and join her towel on the floor. He gets rid of them in a few steps, causing Clarke's ass and lower back to hit their kitchen island. The young woman tears off her lips with a little scream:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cold!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk lights up Bellamy's face as he answers, smugly:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for the inconvenience, Princess." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns her in his arms just before pressing his chest against her back. Slowly, he runs his hands over her beautiful body while whispering in the hollow of her ear how much he wants her, how beautiful he thinks she is, how crazy he is about her. One of his hands comes to rest on her pussy and Clarke moans, pressing her ass against his hard-on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bellamy," she whispers, out of breath, "Please..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh, I'll take care of you, baby. I just need to make sure you're ready for me first."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's exactly what he does. One of his thick fingers runs along her labia to her entrance. His thumb rests on her clit, insisting, while he pushes one finger in, whispering praises:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Already wet, good girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke whines under the praise, but her moan turns into dismay when he pulls his finger out. Thankfully, he reads her thoughts, as usual, and immediately returns to it with a second finger before speeding up his motions, tearing a new whimper from the young woman as he stops the small circles of his thumb on her clit and taps once, twice, three times. The other hand he had possessively placed around her stomach slides over her soft skin before coming to cup her left breast. He rolls the nipple between two fingers at the same rhythm as those playing on her pussy, and Clarke arches heavily against him. The pressure over his thick cock snatches a grunt out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're close, aren't you?" he whispers in her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman nods as if unable to form a single word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can feel you clenching around my fingers, Princess," he adds, crooking them just right to make stars appear behind her closed eyelids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cries out again and throws her head back, letting her weight rest on Bellamy's firm body behind her. The hand covering her breast then slowly moves up towards her throat before settling there, harmless but heavy in the most delicious way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you need, Clarke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses to give a new moan as Bellamy bites her neck, just above her pulse, before easing the tingling left by his teeth with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want- I want to cum-" she begins. And Bellamy increases the pressure on his fingers, ready to give her the orgasm she's asking for, just as Clarke continues, "I want to come with you inside of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellamy grunts and takes off his fingers, just long enough for him to push his boxer shorts halfway down his thighs. Clarke leans her forearms on the kitchen counter and already, he's behind her, rubbing his cock along her lower lips, lubricating it with the result of her arousal before pressing it against her entrance. The first push is easy, powerful, intense. The pleasure makes them both moan when Bellamy bottoms out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man knows that he doesn't have time for long and sensual lovemaking, even though he refuses to let the clock on the wall behind him (which he refuses to look at) dictate how he’s going to fuck Clarke. Still, he can't help but take a few seconds to admire the view he has of his girlfriend in front of him. He runs his hands languorously over her tense shoulder blades, undoes the loose bun that ties her hair, then threads his fingers through her long, still damp curls along her spine before settling his palms on her perfect hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each thrust of his pelvis rocks the young woman beneath him and he squeezes his fingers on her shapes with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have no idea what it does to me to see you like this," he breathes as he speeds up the rhythm of his strokes, giving her slow but deep thrusts that rip a moan out of her every time the head of his cock hits her cervix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me," she demands, and Bellamy can only obey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, Clarke. Your skin is so soft and your body drives me crazy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpers in delight, and the pressure of Bellamy's palms tightens on her hips. He knows that she will probably keep his marks for a while and he would feel guilty if he didn't know how much she loved it. As he looks down, he can watch his cock moving in and out of her and the way Clarke's pussy clings to him, desperate to not let him go, its way of asking for more and more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You take my cock so well, baby, I wish you could see what I see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden fluttering he feels around his dick and Clarke's familiar moans tell him that she's close, just like he is, according to the tension he senses in his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to last long, sweetheart. You can let go now. Show me how good you are, coming on my cock, just like you wanted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it's more Clarke who sets the rhythm by the frantic movement of her hips against him, than the other way around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, take what you need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his words, a shiver ripples through Clarke's entire body as she tightens completely around him, triggering his release in the process. Their moans mingle and the pleasure is so strong that he feels like he's leaving his body for almost a good minute. When he comes to his senses, Clarke hasn't moved either. She whines as he pulls out, then sighs as he uses the towel rolled into a ball at their feet to clean her, before wiping himself. Finally, he tucks up his boxer shorts and buckles his belt while Clarke turns to him, a satisfied and happy smile across her lips, probably the same one that floats on his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe that's what I should be filming if I want to become famous online..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone is playful, but Bellamy wouldn't be surprised if she was half-serious. And if he wasn't already fully satisfied, but also particularly late, just this idea and the gleam of defiance in Clarke's blue eyes would surely have been enough to turn him on again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" he replies, always ready to take up the challenges Clarke presents him with. "Let's find another platform to post it on, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His girlfriend bursts out laughing and runs a hand through his hair to try to tame his brown curls made wild by their quickie before straightening the knot of his tie around his neck. She then smoothes the collar of his shirt and pushes him towards the door. There, Bellamy can't resist turning the sweet, innocent peck she gives him into a deep, lingering kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, hurry, you're very late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Totally worth it," he answers as he crosses the threshold of the apartment and quickly closes the door behind him. Clarke is still naked on the other side, after all. It is only after hearing the click of the lock that he distinguishes the "Absolutely!" that she replies to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Bellamy another two weeks to watch and study the other "naked challenge" videos, then a few more days to ask Jasper to create an account for him on the social media network involved before he decides to surprise Clarke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waits until she is comfortably seated in front of her easel in the living room, focused on the portrait she is painting, before walking in completely naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wide blue eyes, the pink that tints her cheeks, the predatory smile that she offers him just before walking towards him with resolute steps quickly make his little video a success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he continues filming even after she pushes him against the back of their sofa and kneels in front of him to take him in her mouth, what they do with that part of the video belongs only to them, doesn't it? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos bring me the same joy as Clarke dropping her towel in front of Bellamy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>